


Fail

by Lavender_Persimmon305



Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Persimmon305/pseuds/Lavender_Persimmon305
Summary: I'm not sure if I'll use this in the story, but I got hit by an angsty plot bunny.





	Fail

_“You’ll lose her.”_

Angus looked around himself, frowning at the whisper. No one else in the room seemed to hear it, conversations and wine flowing freely in the grand ballroom that glittered with light and music. The mighty Citadel of Dundee was celebrating the return of their king, and the party had already been going for hours.

_“You’ll fail. You’re destined to, boy.”_

Angus searched fruitlessly through the crowd, the hissed words sliding into his mind like hot poison. Zargothrax’s taunts sent fear coursing through him.

_“Glory, power, strength, wealth…none of these mean anything when you cannot even keep her safe. And you cannot, Angus McFife. I will always survive, I will always return.” _The promise was punctuated by a chilling laugh, and still only Angus could hear the cursed words.

Dancing continued unconcerned, the swirling gowns and gleaming jewels sparkling under the chandeliers. Angus looked over to where his men were gathered on low couches, laughing and sharing stories of past adventures, their faces bright with the joy of being home. Jessica had been with them earlier, preferring their company to mingling amongst the nobility, but she was no longer seated with them.

Angus felt sweat slicking his brow beneath the heavy curve of his crown as he pushed through his guests, ears straining for the sound of the doctor’s voice somewhere in the room.

Suddenly the balcony doors flew open, snow flying into the chamber on screaming winds that carried the stygian laughter of the Dark Wizard with it also.

And still the dance went on.

“She’ll never survive knowing you,” Zargothrax promised, his voice now aloud, and Angus rushed outside, his heavy cape snapping in the gale.

Beyond the doors, beside the carved crystal banister that overlooked the castle’s extensive garden, a woman in green velvets and silks stood. Strands of her red hair had come loose from the elaborate styling it had been dressed in, swirling around her pale face as she stared brokenly at the warrior king.

“Jessica!” His voice was hoarse with fear as he reached for her then recoiled as a deluge of liquid ice wrapped around her body, knocking her back and off of the balcony.

Angus screamed as she fell, her pale hands lifting towards him, mouth opening silently a breath before she struck the ground. Ice shattered around her in biting shards, and her head snapped back against the stones from the impact.

Bile rose in his throat and he swallowed it back as he vaulted over the railing to reach her, Zargothrax’s laughter clear over the storm.

Her eyes stared at nothing, the pale clouds of death already beginning to cover her irises. Angus knelt beside her, his hands trembling while he gulped back sobs and drew her up to him. She slumped against him, the soft spice of her perfume lingering in her hair and choking him as he held her.

“You failed, Angus McFife,” Zargothrax sneered, appearing before the grieving man who stared up at him with rage in his eyes. “And I will win again.” He laughed, rising back into the sky, dark robes unaffected by the winds, just as the music played on overhead, heedless of what had just occurred.

Angus screamed, his hands clenching in the fabric of Jessica’s gown, the raw emotion shoving him free of the dream, and he sat up quickly, his blankets tangled around his legs.

He was in his room in the farmhouse, the white lace curtains blowing in the breeze, crickets chirping pleasantly in the moonlight. He stumbled out of bed, bracing his hands on the windowsill and sucking in lungfuls of the cool air while the vision’s claws lessened their hold on his mind.

They were on Jessica’s Earth, they were all safe.

He repeated the words over and over until they almost became a prayer, and he knelt on the floor, trying to find calm…and a plan.


End file.
